1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for wind tunnel testing, and more particularly, to systems and methods for automated wind tunnel testing for aircraft wind tunnel models.
2) Description of Related Art
A wind tunnel may be used to test aerodynamic surfaces of a small scale wind tunnel model, such as a small scale aircraft model or an aircraft part. The small scale wind tunnel model is typically secured within the wind tunnel while air moves past it to simulate the same flight conditions a full-sized aircraft would encounter in flight. Measurements which would be difficult or impossible to take while a full-sized aircraft is in flight may be easily and safely taken with wind tunnel testing of small scale wind tunnel models. By taking accurate measurements of the aerodynamic forces on the small scale wind tunnel model, one may predict the forces on a full-sized aircraft. The measurements and data obtained from wind tunnel testing of small scale wind tunnel models allow aircraft manufacturers to better understand and improve the performance of a full-sized aircraft.
Known hard tooling and measurement devices for wind tunnel model measurement exist. However, such known hard tooling and measurement devices may require wind tunnel access, wind tunnel model changes, and hand recorded documentation, all which may result in lengthy wind tunnel down time. Such lengthy wind tunnel down time may, in turn, increase the wind tunnel testing time and may result in increased costs of testing.
In addition, known automated measuring devices exist for wind tunnel model measurement. Such known automated devices move and measure themselves with internal circuitry. However, such known automated measuring devices may be costly and complicated to fit on the wind tunnel model or within the wind tunnel. During wind tunnel testing, numerous of such automated measuring devices, e.g., 80 or more, may need to be attached to the aircraft wind tunnel model in order to measure different moving parts of the aircraft wind tunnel model. However, for example, the wing tip of an aircraft wind tunnel model may only be about an inch thick and fitting several or more automated measuring devices to the wing tip may be difficult.
In addition to the increased costs that may be associated with such known hard tooling and measurement devices and such known automated measuring devices, those performing the wind tunnel testing measurements may misuse the tools, may record incorrect measurements, or may fail to record certain measurements.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved wind tunnel model measuring system and method that provide advantages over known devices, systems and methods.